


TikTok: The Leggings

by Lisamc21



Series: TikTok Made Me Do It [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A sex planner, An ode to Patrick's ass, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt lifting leggings, David is obsessed with Patrick's ass, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinda bossy David Rose, M/M, Married Sex, Patrick is a planner, Rimming, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, TikTok, who can blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21
Summary: When Patrick sees David enjoying TikTok videos of those butt-lifting leggings, he hatches a plan. Because, you see, David is obsessed with Patrick's ass, and Patrick wants to support the things David is passionate about.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: TikTok Made Me Do It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079531
Comments: 29
Kudos: 192





	TikTok: The Leggings

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, this is filthy.
> 
> I've been wanting to write a series of short fics inspired by TikTok videos for a while. Basically a way to feel less guilty about watching TikTok videos because it's inspiration for writing. Or something like that. 
> 
> I saw a [video yesterday of a man trying on the butt-lift leggings](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJGgAsB3/) that gave me this idea and here we are. More TikTok silliness to come soon!

“David, if you’re going to watch the same video thirty times, could you turn down the volume? That mash-up was a banger the first twenty times, but now it’s giving me a headache.”

David pulled his attention away from TikTok to look at his husband. “Banger? Look at you. Patrick Brewer-Rose, the hippest cat in town.”

Patrick slipped his bookmark in his book and closed it. “What has you so enthralled you’re watching it on repeat?”

“You’re going to laugh.”

“I figured. Deep cleaning videos again? Or find your way back to drag makeup tutorials?” Patrick slipped his toes under David’s thighs.

“Um, it’s fitness TikTok.”

“Fitness TikTok.” Patrick sounded less than convinced.

“Fitness _clothing_ TikTok.”

“Sounds like we’re getting warmer. Short-shorts? Sports bras? Topless guys? What are you drooling over?”

David wiped at his mouth. “I’m not drooling.” Maybe a little. “Okay, but, you’re not going to believe this. It’s these leggings that had to be designed by a witch because there’s no other explanation for how this fabric can make everyone’s ass look amazing.” He closed his eyes and passed his phone to Patrick. “Seriously. Look at them.” The mash-up of several popular pop songs began playing.

“Wow. _Holy shit._ David, those are incredible. Look at how it lifts her ass. She went from a pancake to an apple! Definite magic. The seam. Did you see that? It separates the- _wow_.”

David smiled at him smugly. “I know. Do you blame me for watching it on repeat?”

Patrick shook his head as the video played a couple more times. “I get why you’re interested.” Patrick handed the phone back. “But the volume?”

David leaned over and kissed his wonderful husband. “I’ll turn it down.” He sent Patrick a couple of his favorite legging videos before he resumed scrolling his for you page. It was sweet that Patrick had joined TikTok a few weeks ago so David could easily send him videos. Though David was the only person who followed Patrick’s private account, Patrick now followed a few queer celebrities, some fitness accounts, great cooks, and a couple of the deep cleaning accounts he liked to tease David about. There was just something so satisfying in watching a space go from scuzzy to sparkling.

“Thanks, honey. Love you.” Patrick smiled at him, then reopened his book.

“Love you, too.”

  


# # #

  


Patrick paused the documentary he’d been looking forward to watching on his day off. He picked up his phone and watched the truck icon on the Amazon map. Only five stops away. The documentary could wait. He had a plan.

Four stops.

Thank god for Amazon Prime. After he’d watched David practically drooling over those leggings on over a dozen people’s asses, he knew what he had to do. David had always been complimentary of Patrick’s assets, but the asset David fawned over most was his ass.

Three stops.

Patrick had an inkling that David loved his ass as far back as the first day they’d met. When David had walked into Ray’s that second time, Patrick turned around and caught David dragging his eyes up. When Patrick had delivered the business license and helped David unpack things, he glanced over his shoulder several times to catch David checking his ass out.

Two stops.

He rubbed his palms over his thighs. Patrick’s suspicions of David’s adoration for his ass had been confirmed the first time they’d made out in the store room. David’s hands kept traveling to his back pockets, then he’d pull them out and apologize, mumble about that not being slow. But his hands always slid back down like they had a mind of their own.

Next stop.

The first time David had fingered him, he’d moaned more than Patrick, which was a feat considering Patrick could probably have been heard in South America. The first time David had rimmed him? Patrick flushed remembering David’s wanton moans against Patrick’s hole as his tongue plunged inside. But the first time David penetrated him was, well, a revelation. Between them, Patrick had always been quick to come in their early days. David had never minded and always reassured him that it was the hottest form of a compliment. The first time David’s dick had pushed inside Patrick, he cried out and came. It was the sexiest thing Patrick had experienced, up to that point, anyway. Almost immediately rivaled by the way David made it up to him by fingering and rimming Patrick until he screamed David’s name.

It hadn’t let up. Patrick often woke up with one of David’s hands resting on his ass, or David cupping it as he moved to pass Patrick going to and from the store room. Rimming Patrick seemed to be one of David’s favorite hobbies. Thank fuck for that.

So, yeah, David had A Thing for Patrick’s ass. He couldn’t wait to accentuate that particular asset and watch his husband fall apart.

Patrick jumped up from the couch when he heard the tell-tale knock at their front door. He picked the white, plastic bag off the ground and ripped it open before he had the door closed and locked back up. Bag in hand, he raced up the stairs to their bedroom and the full-length mirror.

He pulled the black leggings from their packaging and held them up. Hmm. A lot smaller than he’d expected. He’d had to guess on the size since the sizing chart had left a lot to be desired in specific measurements. They looked like they wouldn’t make it over his large thighs.

Patrick stripped his sweats and boxer-briefs and tugged the leggings up his legs. They were stretchier than they seemed and went over his thighs with minimal fuss, though, the waistband was a bit snug. That probably didn’t matter because he doubted they’d ever be on him long, if they survived the day.

He flipped the lights on that David had installed to perfectly illuminate their mirror. Patrick rarely had a need to use the fancy lights, but today was an exception. He turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder.

“Holy shit.” He arched his back and stuck his ass out. They were _incredible_. The fabric lifted his ass and accentuated the curve, while a seam visibly separated his cheeks. His ass was on complete display, and he loved it. Loved how David would love it. David wasn’t the first to compliment him on his ass, but he’d never really cared about it before. But the way David worshipped his body, especially that part, he’d do anything to make it look good for his husband.

Patrick slid his hands over his hips, smoothing them over the honeycomb patterned material. He shifted around and tested different poses. No matter the angle, he had to admit his ass looked amazing. He pulled out his phone and began part two of his plan.

  


# # #

  


Once David waved off the Thursday afternoon bingo ladies, he leaned on the counter and pulled out his phone. It was slow enough he could get away with scrolling TikTok for a bit before guilt motivated him into tackling the store’s daily chores list.

He swiped through stories of favorite celebrity interviews, makeup tutorials, and watched a deep cleaning of an absolutely horrific apartment a couple of times. How the hell did she manage to get that gray tub absolutely sparkling?

His thumb dragged up his screen, and the next video showed skin. A lot of skin. His thumb hovered over the screen as he gave the video a chance. A pale torso backed up, revealing someone in tight, black leggings with a delicious bulge. Damn. The shape of a thick cock, semi-hard, curved upward. The person adjusted themself and, okay, wow. Jesus. Okay. They slid their hands down their hips and moved to show a side profile. The thankfully well-lit room showed a familiar fabric. Hell yeah. He bit his bottom lip as he waited for the person to fully spin around and show off the leggings working their magic. When they turned so their back directly faced the camera, David gasped. A perfectly rounded ass lifted, with a seam separating the cheeks enough to tease. The fabric strained over the bubble butt, showing fair skin through the material. No underwear. Their right hand moved down the right cheek slowly, lifted, then slammed down with a loud crack.

The video started over.

David tapped the screen to pause it and collect himself. Fuck. That was _hot._ He needed to send that one to Patrick, but he’d watch it again first. He tapped the screen and the video resumed. If he ordered a pair of the leggings for Patrick, they’d probably arrive by Monday. Tuesday at the latest. If this person’s ass looked that good in those leggings, he couldn’t imagine Patrick’s. How the hell had he not thought of buying Patrick a pair yet? His husband was always up for helping David fulfill his fantasies.

On the fifth viewing, David pulled his attention from the bulge long enough to scan the person’s full body. He spotted a familiar mark just below the person’s left pec. David pulled the phone closer to his face and studied the surroundings. Wait a minute. He knew that bed and headboard. Those nightstands they’d saved up for. The perfect selfie lighting. David held his breath as he moved his thumb to show the username. Pbrewerose. Video set to friends only. Posted one hour ago.

Patrick.

Oh my god.

Oh _my_ god.

Oh my _god._

His beautiful, sexy, wonderful, amazing husband bought the butt lifter leggings.

David tapped on Patrick’s profile and saw he was still the only person following Patrick. A thrill rushed through him, and he scrubbed his hand over his face. Patrick had not only bought the leggings, but he’d made his first TikTok video, counted on David spending downtime in the store to scroll (rude but he’d allow it), and trusted the algorithm to show the video to David. Patrick could have simply texted David a photo of the leggings in the package or worn them while cooking dinner to surprise David when he got home.

But no. Patrick wanted to play a game. David liked games. Especially ones involving Patrick’s ass.

  


# # #

  


Patrick wiped the counter down, again, and looked at the clock, again. David should be home in thirty minutes if he rushed through closing like Patrick expected he would.

With the kitchen sparkling and the slow cooker pulled pork making their home smell amazing, he went upstairs to take a thorough shower. Sparkly clean and smelling of David’s favorite lemon verbena body wash, he pulled the leggings back on and his sweats over them. He studied himself in the mirror to make sure the tapered sweats covered all of the leggings. To be safe, he dug out one of his baggier college T-shirts to hide the effect of the leggings, which were visible even through the sweats. Amazing.

He made it back to the living room with five minutes to spare until the earliest David would make it back.

Two minutes later, the front door open. “Honey, I’m home.”

“Hey babe, how was your day?” Patrick turned on the couch to watch David walk down the hallway.

“Great day. Lots of sales.” He stopped at the threshold to the living room and smiled. To the casual observer, David’s smile would look warm, loving, nice even. Patrick saw his slightly quickened breath and the puffiness of his bottom lip that only happened when David got turned on and bit it a lot.

“That’s great.” Patrick stood from the couch and caught David’s gaze quickly clocking his sweats. David’s eyebrow arched almost imperceptibly.

“It smells amazing in here. Slow cooker pulled pork?” David turned to set his bag on the entry table, and Patrick saw his ear shift with a smile.

“I thought it sounded good today.” The only time he ever made it was when he knew they’d be having sex at some point and they needed a meal that could sit on the warm setting for as long as needed until they were ready to fuel up. David knew that too.

“Mm. It sounds very good.” David’s mouth slightly twitched.

“Want a drink? I opened a bottle of the cab you like.” Patrick walked to the kitchen when he saw David nod. Normally they greeted each other with a kiss, but Patrick loved the building tension. David seemed to be on the same page because he didn’t follow Patrick in the kitchen or pull him into a kiss when Patrick returned with wine for them both.

Their fingers brushed when Patrick handed David the glass. It might as well have been David wrapping his fingers around Patrick’s aching cock with how the simple touch affected him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” They sat as bookends on their couch, feet tangled in the middle, as David updated Patrick on his day. A current of want punctuated each of the familiar stories about the Thursday bingo ladies, Roland’s inability to read body language, tourists passing through and messing up all of the carefully folded scarves.

“One of the bingo ladies actually bought something today.”

“Wow.” Patrick took a sip of his wine and watched David talk with his hands. He loved how emotive David was.

“I know. I don’t mind that they rarely buy anything. It’s fun to gossip with them.”

“They adore you. It’s sweet how they fuss over you when they come in.”

David bit down his smile. “I _do_ like to be fussed over.”

“I know you do.” Patrick let a little heat into his smile. David tried to slide his big toe under the tapered bottom of Patrick’s sweats. Sneaky. It’s play time. “How many chores did you leave for me tomorrow?”

David’s mouth fell open. “Excuse you. Why would you think I left chores for you? I am perfectly capable of doing my job, thank you very much.”

Patric reached down and grabbed the ankle of David’s exploring foot and brought it to his lap. “I’m surprised you had the time is all.” He kept his voice even.

David licked his lips. “Why do you think I didn’t have the time? We weren’t _that_ busy.”

Patrick moved his hand up David’s leg. “With how many views I got on the video, I figured you didn’t get anything else done.”

As though Patrick had flipped a switch, David dropped his faux innocence and directed a wicked, toothy smile at him. Patrick’s stomach flopped at the force of it. “You can watch a fifteen-second video 240 times in an hour. I didn’t waste that much time.”

“You calculated it.” And if that wasn’t the hottest damn thing.

“You bought the leggings.” David licked his lips. “I can’t believe it.”

Patrick shrugged. “Wanted to see if they lived up to the hype.”

David let out a harsh laugh. “I’d say they do. Are you wearing them now or were they permanently damaged trying to fit over your generous thighs, cock and ass?”

Patrick’s dick twitched at the slow, lingering drag of David’s blazing gaze down his body. 

“Are you wearing them now?”

“I am. Do you want to see them or eat dinner first?”

“We both know the pulled pork can wait.” David stood from the couch, grabbed Patrick’s wine glass, and set them both on the coffee table. He yanked Patrick up and pulled him to their bedroom. Patrick’s heart thundered in his chest as he stumbled to keep up with David and his long legs up the stairs. He’d expected David to keep it together until he saw the leggings, but fuck. It was going to be a fun night.

Once they reached the bedroom, David sat on the chest at the foot of their bed. “Show me.”

Patrick stood just out of David’s reach and slowly pushed his sweats down. He’d jerked himself a bit before making the video so David could see the outline of his cock, but he was so turned on right now, he didn’t need to touch himself to achieve the same effect. He kicked his sweats to the side.

“You chose black. Why not blue? You love blue.” David said the words to Patrick’s bulge.

Patrick stepped forward and gripped David’s chin, forcing him to look Patrick in the eye. “You love black.”

David exhaled as his pupils overtook his irises. “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby. You wanna see?”

“So fucking much.” David gripped Patrick’s hips and slowly turned him. “Jesus christ. Look at you.” David’s hands traveled all over. “Your ass looks incredible.” David’s finger traced the outside of his right cheek. “These leggings are presenting you to me like a filet mignon on a silver platter.” He slid a finger down the clearly defined crease, and Patrick shuddered out a breath. “Is that what you are, Patrick? Are you my dinner?”

“Yes.” Patrick’s voice was already hoarse and he’d barely spoken. “Please.”

“What do you want?” David squeezed both of Patrick’s cheeks.

He pressed back into David’s palms. “You. Want you.”

“You’ve got me, honey. What do you want me to do to you?”

Patrick long ago learned how to be comfortable being specific about the explicit things he wanted to do with David, It was part of the foreplay now. Telling each other what they wanted was almost as hot as the acts themselves.

“I want you to lick and finger me. Get me ready for your cock.” He jerked as David reached between his legs to cup his bulge. “I want to be on all fours as you pound me into the mattress.”

David’s fingernails dug into Patrick’s hips, and he moaned at the sting. He hoped they left crescent marks. “Good, Patrick. I want to do that for you.”

Patrick focused on staying upright as David explored. Fingers running down the outside of his thighs while a hand squeezed his cheek. David touched the leggings like he wanted to map the contours of Patrick’s body.

“Your ass is so juicy these leggings can barely contain you. I can see your skin right through them.” Patrick felt David’s breath on his lower back, and he jerked when David bit the waistband at the small of his back, tugging it, then letting it slap back against his skin. “I’d love to rip them and play with your hole while you still have them on, but I’m not going to. You know why?”

Patrick balled his fists as David trailed kisses across his lower back. “No. Why?”

“Because you’re going to wear these again. I want to see you mow the lawn with this peach on display.” David spanked him. “Cleaning the gutters, mopping the floors, cooking dinner.”

“Sounds like you just want me to do all the chores.”

David bit him on the ass. “That’s enough sass out of you.”

Patrick grinned to himself. “Okay, David.”

David reached around and cupped his cock. “You ready, baby?” Patrick squeezed his eyes closed. David only called him _baby_ when he was past the point of no return to getting wrecked.

“So ready.”

David shoved his fingertips between Patrick’s hips and the fabric and tugged. They were beyond snug and David had to work for it. Patrick cupped himself as David pulled the fabric down, and Patrick let the waistband rest underneath his balls. David stopped pulling once the waistband reached just below his ass. “Fuck.” David palmed his cheeks. “If you could see yourself right now.”

The waistband was tight like a bungee wrapped around his thighs. He couldn’t move. David wasn’t touching him, but Patrick could feel his breath. “Tell me. What do you see?” Patrick wrapped his hand around his dick and gave it a slow pull.

“Stop touching yourself. We’re in no hurry.”

Patrick dropped his hand immediately.

“Good. You’re so good for me.” David slid his hands up the outside of his legs, starting at his knees and stopping at his hips. “Your ass looks delicious. All pink and pushed up. Waiting for me to play with.”

“Yes. Please, David.”

“Because you asked so nicely.” David gripped a cheek in each hand and spread him.

David’s usual tendency was to tease Patrick at a glacial pace until he begged. The way David dived in with his tongue wide and flat said it wasn’t going to be one of those times. He was relentless. Teasing Patrick’s rim, pushing his tongue inside, keeping Patrick guessing with a no pattern to the assault. If it weren’t for David gripping the waistband of the leggings, Patrick would topple over. He couldn’t keep his balance with the force of David’s rimming.

“Let’s get you on the bed before you fall over.” David released him, and Patrick moaned at the loss of him. “Hold on, honey.” He kissed Patrick’s left cheek.

Patrick flexed and straightened his fingers repeatedly as he waited for David’s instructions. He expected David to push the leggings the rest of the way down or tell him to take them off, but, instead, he heard David lower the zipper on his jeans. Before Patrick could form a complete thought about David getting naked, David wrapped an arm around Patrick’s waist and pulled him down.

He landed on David’s lap with an _oomph_ punched out of him. David’s hard cock pressed against Patrick’s crease with only a thin layer of cotton separating them. “David,” Patrick moaned, squirming on his husband’s lap, seeking friction. “More. Please.”

David reached around and loosely wrapped his fingers around Patrick’s dick and stroked it slowly. Enough to tease, but not to get him off. “Take off the leggings. Carefully.”

How the hell was Patrick supposed to get his arms to function when it felt like David was touching him everywhere. David bit Patrick’s shoulder, then followed it up with a kiss. “Hurry, honey. I want to keep playing with your ass.”

Patrick dropped his head back against David’s shoulder and turned his head to kiss David. It was their first kiss since the morning, all tongue and heavy breathing. David wrapped an arm around Patrick’s waist and thrust up against him once, twice, three times, then let go. He released Patrick’s dick and leaned back, planting his palms on the bed, and slowly gyrated his hips. “Leggings off, Patrick.”

He tried to focus on the task David gave him, but it was impossible to think of anything other than the way David felt under him.

“Patrick,” David said in a warning tone. “Focus. You want me to fuck your pretty little ass, don’t you?”

Patrick moaned. “Yes. _Yes._ ” He gathered the fractured shards of his attention and pushed the leggings down without leaving David’s lap. He kicked them off with enough force that they bounced off the open bedroom door.

“Good job. I think you’ve earned a reward.” David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s chest and pressed their bodies together. He felt so safe and loved in David’s embrace. David tugged Patrick back with him as he collapsed back onto the bed. “Bend your knees,” David directed. He loved that he could lay on top of someone fully without worrying about hurting them.

Patrick did as he was told and gripped the back of his knees. David grabbed Patrick’s thighs and tugged him further up his body. He felt David’s bare cock slap against his crease. David must’ve tugged his boxer-briefs down. He pressed the wet head of his cock against Patrick’s hole, and reached around to jack Patrick’s dick. “S’good.” Patrick nuzzled his head against David’s as he gave himself over to the sensations. The tease of David’s cock against his hole had him squirming for more. He needed David inside of him. Now. “Now. Please.”

“Okay, okay.” David sounded hoarse. “Roll over, face-down on the bed. Legs spread.”

Patrick released his knees and flexed his fingers to get the blood moving again. He carefully rolled off of David and climbed further up the bed, sprawling on his stomach. While he listened to the sounds of David undressing and putting his clothes in the appropriate hampers, he took deep breaths. If he didn’t calm down, he’d come before David had three fingers in him.

A minute or two later, the bed dipped, and he saw David reach above him to open the nightstand drawer. Patrick’s skin vibrated when he saw the bottle of lube. He’d been with David for years, and his husband could still reduce him to a wanton, gasping mess at the mere promise of sex.

He felt the heat of David’s body hovering over his back. When David kissed Patrick’s neck, he reached back and pushed his fingers into David’s hair, tugging him closer. He panted as David sucked a mark where his neck met his shoulder. Releasing his grip on David’s hair, Patrick pressed his cheek into the bed.

“You’re beautiful. So beautiful.” David kissed a path down Patrick’s spine, stopping at the small of his back. David spread his cheeks open and tongued him again, but slower this time, teasing, lapping, probing.

“Fingers. Ready. Please.” Patrick sucked in a breath as David chuckled against his hole.

With one last lick, David stopped. Before Patrick could pout, he heard the click of the lube cap. David returned with a finger making slow circles around his hole, then pressed in. Patrick focused on relaxing his muscles and soon David’s finger was in him beyond the second knuckle. David steadily fucked him with a finger until Patrick pushed back and begged for more. He returned with two, and Patrick loved the slight stretch, soon ready for more. He’d gone wordless by the third, thrusting up to meet David’s hand, moaning for more.

David’s breathing grew ragged. “Ready for me?”

“Yes,” Patrick groaned as he pushed his as up, presenting himself for David to take.

“Do you want on your knees or stay like this?” Patrick felt David pull back to kneel.

He loved the idea of bonelessly getting fucked into the mattress, but not as much as he loved the idea of being able to thrust back against David to get him as deep as possible. “Knees.” Patrick shifted up on his knees and spread his legs as wide as possible. “Fuck me. M’ready.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Fuck.” David ran his hands over Patrick’s ass. “You look perfect like this. All open and ready for me.”

Patrick heard David open the lube bottle again. He rotated his hips, waiting for David to touch, to push, to fuck. The tip of David’s cock pressed against him. “Yes. _Yes.”_ He couldn’t wait for David’s careful thrust, so he pushed himself back until David was all the way in.

“Fuck. You’re so thirsty for it. Your ass is swallowing my cock right up.” David spoke with reverence, then groaned as Patrick circled his hips.

“I’m ready. You can move.” Patrick _was_ thirsty for it. He’d been steadily working himself up all day. He’d nearly fucked himself with his favorite dildo to take the edge off, but he wanted to feel David to open him up.

David pulled back until just the head was inside. “I can’t believe you.” He slowly pushed in, and pulled back out. “You saw me watching legging videos.” In, out. “Found the leggings online.” In, out. Slowly. “Waited until your day off.” In and out as fingernails dug into Patrick’s hips. “Made a video you knew would drive me wild.” In. “I put the _back in fifteen_ sign on the door and jerked off.” Out. “Twice.” David slammed into him, and Patrick yelled. Between David’s hard, thick cock filling him up and picturing David touching himself in their store bathroom because of Patrick’s little video, he nearly tumbled over the edge.

David gripped Patrick hard as he fucked into him hard and fast. “You made this plan, waited for me to see your video, all so you could wind me up to fuck your ass, huh?” Patrick dropped down to his elbows and held on. He thrust back as much as he could, but David’s pace was relentless. Perfect. “Am I fucking you how you wanted, baby?”

“Yes!” He pushed back into David and moaned. He was so deep. So fucking deep. “Fucking perfect.” Beads of sweat fell from Patrick’s temple onto the sheets beneath him as his legs shook with the effort to take David’s thrusts while holding himself up.

David put a palm on the middle of his back and pushed. “On your stomach.” Patrick dropped to the bed with a groan. David pulled out and backed off him. “Legs closed. Yeah. Like that. Fuck. Your ass looks incredible.” David spanked his left cheek.

“Nnnph.” Patrick pushed his ass in the air. “Other side, too. Please.” David slapped the right cheek. The sting was perfect. So good.

David climbed up Patrick’s body and straddled his legs, just beneath his ass, and pushed back into him with no resistance. “You’re taking me so well.” David panted as he spoke. “Gonna get so deep.”

“Yeah. Want it.” He pushed back against David as much as he could manage with David on him, which wasn’t anywhere near enough.

David dropped the rapid pace to fuck Patrick deep, slow, sure. Exactly how Patrick liked it when he was close to coming. David hit Patrick’s prostate, eliciting a yell. “Yeah? That the spot.” David pulled back then back in, steady. Patrick clutched the sheets as David repeatedly hit the spot with deadly accuracy. He fucked Patrick so deep, so good. Exactly what he wanted. David’s moans felt like a caress.

“Want you to come, baby. Wanna feel you clench around me. Touch yourself.”

Patrick shoved a hand underneath him. He couldn’t get a good grip or move much with his body pressed into the bed, but the little bit of friction was enough to send him hurtling toward release. “Gonna come.”

“Yeah. That’s it. Come for me.” David dropped down so his chest pressed against Patrick’s back. He wrapped one arm around Patrick’s chest as the other held him up. The position got David even deeper. He knew David no longer had the leverage to pull back much, but he didn’t need to. He was so fucking deep. Grinding around, stretching him out, deep inside. When David licked and nibbled Patrick’s ear, he lost it. He came hard, and David held him through it, slowly gyrating his hips.

“Fuck,” Patrick mumbled into the bed.

“Hold on, I’ll just—“ David started to pull out.

“No!” Patrick raised his head. “Want you to come in me.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me. Want it.” He tilted his head to kiss David. David fucked his tongue into Patrick’s mouth with the same rhythm he fucked Patrick’s ass.

David pulled his arm back from around Patrick’s chest and slid those fingers into Patrick’s hair, tugging as he used Patrick’s body to get off. He _loved_ that. Loved that he could trust his husband to do that. Loved that David trusted Patrick enough to do it. “Patrick. Fuck. Feel so good.” His rhythm faltered, and Patrick knew he was close.

He mustered all of his remaining energy to help push David over the edge. “Fucking me so good. Just how I like it.” David gripped Patrick’s hair tighter. “Gonna feel you for days. Every time I move, gonna think of those leggings and your cock in me.”

“Fuck. I’m close. Gonna mow the lawn in them for me, baby?”

Patrick laughed. “Yeah. Gonna mow the lawn, then you’re gonna suck my cock as a reward.”

“Only if the rows are straight.” One more thrust then he stilled, buried deep in Patrick’s ass. “Patrick!” He felt David coming inside of him, so he tugged David’s hair once more to give his husband that pinch he loved as he came. “Unf.” David collapsed fully onto Patrick’s back.

They panted and caught their breath, with David peppering sporadic kisses along any skin he could reach.

“That was fucking amazing.” David dropped one more kiss to Patrick’s shoulder, then lifted off of him. “Sorry, sorry.” Patrick winced as he pulled out.

David cleaned them both up and maneuvered them under the covers for a cuddle. “This isn’t how I expected our Thursday evening to go.”

Patrick yawned. He was fucked out, exhausted, and so damn in love with his husband. “Glad I can still keep you on your toes.”

“You do realize what you’ve done, don’t you?” He kissed Patrick’s forehead.

“Gave you lots of masturbation fodder?”

David laughed. It was Patrick’s favorite sound. “That too, but you’ve given me a reason to keep showing you TikToks. More TikToks, in fact. You know there’s a whole kink side of TikTok we haven’t even gotten to yet.”

Patrick reached down and grabbed David’s ass. Patrick wasn’t the only one with a great ass in their marriage. “I can’t believe you keep showing me makeup tutorials when you can show me KinkTok.”

“KinkTok?! Look who knows the lingo. Sounds like you’ll be showing me a thing or two.”

Patrick kissed David, smiling into it. “I hope so.”

David hummed. “Dinner?”

“Five cuddle minutes, then dinner.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm over on Tumblr at [lisamc-21](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisamc-21).


End file.
